That Holmes Girl:5 Stages
by winchesterbitch
Summary: The story of Sherlock's daughter from birth to age 16.
1. Chapter 1

That Holmes Girl: 5 Stages

London, England 1994

Hospital

A 16 year old boy holds his child for the first time. Though he was young he fully intended on caring for the tiny child. The Child was raven haired like himself, and was bound to be tall. If Sherlock Holmes had anything to say about it his child would be destined for greatness. He turned to the woman in the bed, knowing that they had both been in the wrong, he couldn't be angry with her though.

It hadn't been a relationship it had merely been sex…mind you she had been his teacher at the time. He smiled sadly to her "Would you like to hold her Janine?" The woman shook her head "It's best I don't Sherl." He frowned suddenly extremely upset about the situation he found himself in "I don't understand why they are all angry. It was just sex!" Janine chuckled "It's less about the sex and more that I'm an adult and your teacher."

Sherlock nodded but was still confused by it all "Oh, I see so you mean that It's a morality thing?" the woman smiled "Exactly Sherl. You take care of our girl." He nodded as a nurse came in taking the baby away to be fed. Janine looked to Sherlock and smiled sadly "Go on now Sherl. You need to learn how to do this stuff. Take care of her and do your best to be a good dad for her. The boy nodded "Of course Janine." He said as he raced off to learn how to care for his child.

While he was feeding her his best friend John Watson came by to see the little girl. He smiled down at the child in his friend's arms "She's beautiful Sherlock. Have you thought of a name yet?" Sherlock sighed heavily "No, haven't had a chance. You know with court and all." John nodded and put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Well, how about Jessica or Tara? Something like that."

He asked really seriously trying to help his friend name the little girl, he chuckled as Sherlock wrinkled his nose and shook his head "Ok" John replied "How about Shirley then?" Sherlock glared at a now snickering John "You know John, you're really not helping." John cleared his throat trying to stave off his laughter "I was joking Sherlock. What about something like Arden or Ashton?" Sherlock's eyes brightened as he nodded "Yes! That's it! Ashton Sherlock Leigh Holmes." John smiled at his friend "It suits her Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

2004-Age 10

As Ashton reached her tenth birthday her father was just turning 26 years of age. Ashton lived with Sherlock in a small 2 bedroom house in central London paid for by the family's money. She was brilliant too smart for a child her age. She had been in various schools since the age of five, it seemed that people didn't appreciate her ability to take the smallest detail like the way a person dressed to how they tied their shoes as to whether they were cheating on their spouse or could be ill. Children at school had dubbed her a freak and the teachers just wanted her gone. School officials also had a great dislike for Sherlock because he was the same way when he was called in to deal with her.

One morning Sherlock had been called in to take Ashton home because she had diagnosed a classmate with a brain tumor and told him that he was going to die. The Traumatized child had been taken home by his parents and Ashton had once again been dragged to the office and read the riot act by the headmaster, while the assistant to the headmaster called Sherlock in to handle his 'disturbed' child. When he arrived he saw Ashton sitting in the front office with tears in her eyes, which in itself had angered him greatly. The headmaster was a vicar so Sherlock made a mental note to have Mycroft find a non-Catholic school next time around, The Headmaster's door opened and out stepped Father Coates, who himself had a dislike of Ashton because she verbally shunned religion and refused to refer to himself and the nuns or other vicars that taught her as father or sister. Instead she called the teachers Ma'am or Sir, While the headmaster she always referred to as Mr. Coates. Naturally Sherlock found nothing wrong with her behaviour.

When father Coates stepped out the door Sherlock glared at him "I'll save you the trouble headmaster, she won't be back. You people have taken a ruler to her backside for the last time." The vicar tried to keep his cool "Mr. Holmes, your child told a boy in her class that he had a brain tumor and was going to die." Sherlock nodded "She was probably right in her assessment as well Headmaster. You people simply do not understand her level of intellectual prowess. Therefore she will be leaving this cesspool od Intellectual inadequacy." The vicar shook his head "Mr. Holmes, you can't possibly condone her behaviour." Sherlock looked to the man "Of course I condone it, she was taught to be honest no matter how brutal the truth may be." He looked to Ashton and smiled at her "Come Now Lovely, Let's go get your things together."

The little girl stood and glanced at the headmaster "Does the pope condone your affair with your assistant…Mr. Coates?" Sherlock snickered and quickly ushered his child out to get her things. As they rode in the taxi to Mycroft's office Ashton looked to her father "Why can't you just teach me Dad? You and I get on quite well, and you're way more clever than any teacher I've ever had." Sherlock smiled kissing the top of her head "Lovely, you are way cleverer than any teacher you've ever had. If we can pull it off I will home school you sweetheart." Ashton grinned brightly and cuddled close to Sherlock "You will be a Brilliant teacher Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

2006-Age 12

Ashton stood in the Living room of yet another flat as her uncle and father played a silly game of operation, her father winning of course. Ashton was practicing her violin she'd been homeschooled for almost two years and she couldn't be happier. She and Sherlock had created a fun and challenging curriculum. Though she was only 12 she was already reading books like Dante's Inferno as well as War and Peace.

Mycroft watched his niece playing a moment before looking to his brother "Don't you think she should have interaction with other children Sherlock?" The younger man chuckled "We tried that Mycroft. She is comfortable learning this way. Her brilliance isn't harnessed by substandard teachers that want her to dull the face that she is cleverer than they are."

Normally Mycroft would agree with his brother. But Ashton wasn't like them, not entirely anyway. Ashton was bright and happy like the sun, occasionally whimsical, she didn't possess the darkness of her father and uncle. Mycroft wanted to keep it that way, for her loss would break both of their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

2010-age 16

Mycroft's fears had come to pass it had only taken 4 short years for the darkness to claim his whimsical niece. Unbeknownst to Sherlock, Ashton and Mycroft had a plan to protect Sherlock and John from Jim Moriarty.

In off times for nearly 6 months Ashton had gotten MI6 training in the event that Moriarty's network needed to be brought down. No One would expect it from a 16 year old girl. Part way through his ongoing torment of Sherlock, Moriarty's obsession had shifted to Ashton as she had helped Sherlock and John on several cases and her face had gotten out to the public. She had been dubbed the second generation Sherlock Holmes. That had been what had changed Moriarty's obsession, He no longer wanted to destroy Sherlock, he simply wanted to destroy his child, and the girl was more interesting than her father.

When Moriarty had staged the daylight robberies it had been Ashton that he deduced that the so-called 'key' to break into any system anywhere, and at any time was fake. She had played dumb about it, Played ordinary. While her father sat in the lab at Barts, Ashton texted Moriarty.

Come and Play

Barts rooftop-AH

PS. Got something of yours you might want back.

Just before she had finished the text Sherlock and John had raced from the Lab to the aid of Mrs. Hudson who had allegedly been shot. As Ashton waiting she saw Molly Hooper who had earlier called her on something being wrong. Ashton looked to the Older Woman "You were right Molly." The woman frowned "What is it Ashton?" her voice was tinged with concern that also showed on her face, Ashton took a breath before speaking "I think I am going to die Molly." The woman frowned "What do you need?" The girl turned her head away "I shouldn't even be asking you for help. I've been terrible to you." Molly bless her soul smiled and touched Ashton's hand "What do you need?" The conversation had been quick as like Sherlock Ashton was always in a hurry, But she knew that there had to be a body somewhere that looked like her after that damned kidnapping case with the Bruhl kids. There had to be a body that resembled her because the girl screamed upon seeing her face and poor Ashton was nearly sent to prison for something she had no part in. Molly agreed to help her and went to work.

The next part of the plan had been simple, she just waited for Moriarty to get back to her, and she had already contacted Mycroft in the interim so he could set up his end of the plan. She smiled slightly as she heard the telltale ping of her text alert and looked to see a text.

I'm Waiting.-JM

When she got up to the roof, Moriarty was sitting on the edge holding his phone listening to "Staying Alive" By the Bee Gees. He then began to wax poetic about how boring being alive was. The two bantered back and forth about the key and Moriarty confirmed what she had already known, the code was Partita no.1 "Thank you Johan Sebastian" Moriarty had said. He then informed her that if she didn't kill herself that Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson would be killed, and he wasn't going to stop them no matter what she said or did. She stepped onto the ledge and looked down before glancing back to him "Could I have a moment of privacy please?" Moriarty complied, Ashton stood silent a moment looking over London and started to laugh to herself setting Moriarty off on a whole new tangent. Ashton smiled and hopped off the ledge walking towards the man "You _won't _call off your men? So, there is a command or a password. I don't have to die…" She got right close to him and sang "If I've got you."

Once again Moriarty started his speechifying about how Mycroft and all of his men couldn't get him to do what they wanted, how was a little girl like her going to make him, so on and so forth. She never used to be, but in the past 6 months of planning she had become colder, more cunning, willing to kill if need be. When he claimed that she was on the side of the angels she smirked as her eyes grew cold "I may be on their side. But don't think for one moment that I am one." Seeing the look in her eyes Moriarty blinked "No, you're not. You're me." There was some more banter about how she was him really listening to him talk bored her to no end, but then it was her turn to wax poetic about shaking hands with him in hell, she promised she would oblige him with that honour. The two shook hands then Moriarty pulled out a gun and ate a bullet simply to trap her into having to jump. He sighed softly and moved back to the ledge. She looked down at her phone to receive Mycroft's text and then she watched and waited knowing her father would be showing up soon.

She watched as his cab showed up and phoned him, as he exited the car he picked up "Ashton, where are you? I'm on my way in." She took a breath "Daddy, Just stay where you are" he chuckled "Don't be crazy Ashton. I'll come to you." He started to walk again and she panicked "Daddy! No! Go back to where you were, and look up. I'm on the roof." Sherlock stopped and looked up in Horror, all deductions and logic flew out the window as he saw his child on the ledge. "Ashton! What the hell are you doing?" The girl licked her lips "This call daddy. This call is my note. That's what normal people do right? Leave a note?" The consulting detective shook his head "Stop this Ashton." He started to walk again and she put out her hand as if reaching out to him "Daddy please, stand there and keep your eyes on me. When I'm gone tell them all that they were right. Tell them that I was a fake like they all thought." Sherlock shook his head "Lovely, you're not. I taught you everything that I know." She smiled sadly "I pretended, to make you proud of me. No one could really be that clever." Sherlock Holmes could feel his heart breaking "You could My Lovely. You could." Ashton took a deep breath there were tears on her cheeks as she next spoke "Do not mourn me father-mine I am not worth the pain." As Sherlock went to protest again she whispered "Goodbye Daddy" and tossed her phone back behind her onto the roof before jumping.

On her way down she heard her father scream her name and then the plan moved forward. Sherlock raced toward the scene and was knocked down by a man on a bicycle, while he was down the fake body had been moved and replaced with the real alive Ashton, she lay exactly where the fake body had been and obviously in the same position that it had landed in, everyone involved sprayed the fake blood on her and she finished up by sticking a squash ball under her armpit to give the illusion of no pulse. Sherlock barrelled through the crowd caught somewhere between terror and grief "Let me through please! I'm her father!" He knelt by her touching her face "She's my daughter. God Ashton what have you done" Sherlock was finally pulled back so they could take her away, Sherlock stood there for hours staring at the spot where his daughter died. He felt numb inside and barely felt it when John had come to take him home. Sherlock wouldn't go for Lestrade but he allowed John to lead him away from Barts. "This is my fault" he mumbled as John manhandled him into the cab "No Sherlock, It isn't. Ashton loved you more than anything. It was the garbage in the papers. That thing with those kidnapped kids. It was just too much for her to deal with." Sherlock wiped at his teary eyes "What's happening to me John" The doctor put a hand on his friend's shoulder "This is grief Sherlock. You'll go through five stages"

The Detective looked to him "What are they"

John smiled sadly and put a supportive arm around his friend "First stage: Denial, Second Stage: Bargaining, Third Stage: Anger, Fourth Stage: Depression and Finally Fifth Stage: Acceptance." Sherlock sighed "She said she was pretending to be clever like me. But she couldn't be, I taught her everything I know."

John sighed "I know Sherlock. Let's not try to figure this all out right now alright. We'll just get you back to Baker Street to rest ok?" Sherlock sighed and nodded "Alright John."


	5. Chapter 5

Stage 1: Denial

Sherlock sat in his chair reading the paper, paying no mind that today was his daughter's funeral. Somewhere in his mind he had rewritten the events so that he had talked her down off of the roof and sent her away on holiday with his parents. Reality hit momentarily when John came down from his room dressed in a suit, he glanced at Sherlock who was still in his pyjamas and sighed "Sherlock get dressed we have to get to the funeral." Sherlock shook his head confused "What funeral?"

The Doctor sighed "Ashton's funeral. Do not make me call Mycroft." The detective frowned and looked up "She's gone on holiday John. No need for funerals." Frowning John took mental note that Sherlock Holmes had just sailed into Denial town "Ashton jumped off of the roof at St. Bart's. Now get up and get dressed. Do this for her Sherlock." Sherlock was about to argue the point but stopped and stood going to get dressed.

When they arrived at the funeral, the turnout had been small, Sherlock's parents weren't even there. After the others had left, Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson were left behind, they spoke briefly about how much they would miss Ashton before leaving Sherlock alone for a few moments. Sherlock stared at the rose colored stone with the Angel on top and took a breath. "No one will ever convince me that you told me a lie Lovely. You…you kept me right little one and I do not understand how you could leave me alone. You were the best, most human, human being I've ever met. I shall miss hearing you play your violin. I know I didn't say it a lot but I love you, so much. Before I go Ashton. Just do one thing for me. One more Miracle Lovely. Just stop this. For me lovely just, don't be dead."

With that Sherlock kissed his fingers and placed them upon the cold stone before he turned and walked away. Behind a large stone, unbeknownst to him stood and raven haired teenager, a tear slipped down her cheek as she watched her grieving father walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Stage 2-Bargaining

Sherlock Holmes stood in the Cemetery at Ashton's grave as he had done for weeks now. He still spoke to her as if she were right there. It had always been the same thing "Please come back to me." Today he tried a different approach "Ashton Sherlock Leigh Holmes, Please just come home. I'll do anything to bring you back. It should have been me to go off of that roof not you. Not my sweet girl. Please just come home."

Stage 3-Anger

It had been a month since Ashton had died and Sherlock couldn't bottle his grief, he couldn't even cope long enough to work. Though he tried.

Lestrade had called him in on a case and instead of deducing things about the murder, he suddenly went after Donovan and Anderson. Lestrade truly believed that Sherlock was right to have a go at them but he really couldn't have it on a crime scene. Every time one of them came near Sherlock he had snapped, leaving John and Lestrade to hold him back from strangling both of them. Finally Lestrade looked over to John "Take him home John. This isn't going to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Stage4-Depression

His depression stage had come in two stages. The first part of the depression had only laid him up in his bed for three days. He just slept and slept, only eating or drinking if John made him, and only left his room the rare time he was awake to use the loo.

The second stage of his depression had led him to try hurting himself to make the emptiness of losing his daughter go away, this lasted almost another month before John got him feeling somewhat better…less depressed anyway.

Stage 3-Anger (Again)

John had gone to work leaving Sherlock to his own devices, figuring he was still depressed so he would sleep.

However Anderson had come by when John was gone, merely to offer condolences only to be thanked by a fist in the face and the world's only consulting detective screaming at him, claiming that he and Donovan's idiocy had driven Ashton to take her own life.

Anderson couldn't disagree with Sherlock, and Donovan didn't feel the guilt. But he sure as hell did. He was investigating and speaking with likeminded people trying to find evidence that could prove that the 16 year old had faked her death. When he tried to voice his theory to Sherlock he was hit again and then kicked out by Mrs. Hudson. A lot of good this was going to do himself and the people from The Empty Hearse.


	8. Chapter 8

Stage 5-Acceptance

Once again Sherlock found himself at his daughter's grave, John was with him. Sherlock Sighed "Ashton my sweet girl. I'm going to miss you forever Lovely, But I need to go on, I need to live so at least one of us is living. I know now that you can't come back, that you're not on a trip. You're gone forever, Bereft of life. But that doesn't mean that I need to lock myself away. It isn't something you would want for me. You would want me to be my brilliant self and to work my cases just like we used to. So I will go on, but I shall always carry you with me my Lovely."

With that Sherlock looked to his friend and smiled "Let's go John. Lestrade is waiting, The Game is on."

End.

A/N; This is the end of Part on. You'll have to wait 2 years for the next part. *LOL* not really, I'm not from the BBC. As soon as I've finished writing part 2 (The Return) it will be posted. Hope you've enjoyed this and keep in Mind BBC owns Sherlock, I don't…But I'd love to.


End file.
